Correcting Thy Mistake
by Nakelle
Summary: The remaining Elric enlists into the military for some rather unorthodox reasons but what he finds along the way almost drives him mad. Will he get his family back or will he join them in death?


**Summary**: The remaining Elric enlists into the military for some rather unorthodox reasons but what he finds along the way almost drives him mad. Will he get his family back or will he join them in death?  
**Disclaimer:** German, not Japanese. I barely own enough to get me by.  
**Warning:** Possible homosexual relationships, swearing, violence, and general weirdness.  
**Rating:** PG-13. Possibly will attain a higher rating in later chapters.  
**Pairings:** None for this chapter. 8D

**Note to readers:**  
Alright, ok. So this is the short prologue to a fanfic I'm working on. It's an alternate universe among other things (such as male/male relationships). So bare with me on it's short length and hopefully when the first chapter comes out, you'll love it. The point of the AU is a small change in the beginning, to which interrupts the series of events that happened originally (in either manga or anime) and turned them into this trainwreck of a story.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Forgive me Mother…For I have sinned and betrayed you…_

The young Elric boy inhaled deeply, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. He picked up his mother's kitchen knife that had been resting beside him until now and drew it to his index finger, gently slicing through the flesh there as carefully as he could manage. The dark liquid flowed from his wound and dripped onto the ingredients that he had perfectly prepared for this. The young boy placed the knife down back to its original resting place carefully as he mentally went over the step he was about to take.

He fought to keep the tears that welled up from spilling, he'd came this far already. There was no point in crying over a possible failure. Screwing his eyes shut, he exhaled sharply. "I'm sorry…" He whispered as he slammed his tiny hands onto the chalk drawn array.

A bright yellow alchemic light engulfed the room as a scream tore from the young boy's lips. He fell backwards, whining in pain as he clutched what remained of his right arm. Almost all of it... It was almost completely gone. Just as he was beginning to register what had happened, the light faded. He finally set eyes on his creation, what he'd worked so hard to make…. A mess of organs, blood, limbs and some odd matter. He let out another scream was tore as his eyes widened in panic and horror. He automatically pulled himself back until he hit a large suit of armor set up against the wall. The young alchemist tore his eyes away from the creature and stared down at what his hand was clutching, he was too horrified at his current situation to notice the faint creak of the door opening.

The creature rasped and gagged as it struggled to form coherent words. It stared at the boy briefly before dragging itself closer with its mutilated arm. It stopped briefly, mouthing something but without sound. It struggled to speak before chanting the same word over and over again. The blonde boy didn't hear it or make sense of it at first, just pressed harder against the wall as if it would collapse if he pressed hard enough and he could _escape_ if he pressed hard enough. The _monster_ rasped and wheezed out the word, "BROTHER!" The young boy continued pressing against the wall in silent horror as tears fell freely from his eyes. The Elric boy didn't realize anything had happened until the creature turned towards the open door and the intruder. He stared up at the lady of whom just possibly saved him and picked himself up after that long moment.

He knew her, _he knew her_, he'd seen her at his sensei's house. The young boy's thought process didn't get any farther then that as he ran out the door, still clutching his wound. He didn't stop running until he collided face first into Winry's front door.

The lady who intruded on the end of the boy's experiment didn't leave just yet, she had something to bring back with her. She pushed the door shut and kneeled down in front of the creature. "Now, now… Don't be afraid of Dante. I'm going to take care of you," She smiled at it giving off a grandmotherly glow. It rasped, trying to speak, trying to question her but could force no words. "Impressive feat to speak like this, but you surely _must_ be hungry," Dante extended a hand full of red stones to it. The creature sucked one into its mouth, tasting it hesitantly. Before long it had inhaled all the stones and looked at up at Dante expectantly before falling to the floor and gasping in pain. Dante only watched as the homunculus began taking a form.

She let her small smile break out into a full-grown grin as it changed from a pile of organs into a humanoid shape. Dante took off her large coat and laid it over the homunculi's mutilated body and offered her hand to it. "Come with me, I have many more stones for you," She explained and the creature took her hand with no hesitance.


End file.
